Autumn
by inspired.by.music
Summary: Caitlyn loves autumn, but if there's one person who can ruin it, it's her neighbor. Naitlyn one shot


**A/N: This is my second one-shot for LaPaige's challege, so yeah. Everyone needs to check her stuff out! :D**

Caitlyn smiled as the colored leaves fell from the large oak landing on and around her. Autumn was her favorite time of year and nothing could ruin that for her. A loud mechanical buzzing sound ripped through the calm air and she groaned. Nothing except her annoying next door neighbor. She stormed to the white fence that separated their houses and yanked open the gate.

"Do you mind?! Some of us like to relax at _seven_ o'clock in the morning." Caitlyn yelled at the raven-haired menace, that was only her neighbor on technical terms. Shane switched the deafening machine off and smiled smugly.

"I'm trying to get some work done."

"No, you're tying to annoy the hell outta me!"

"My, my, Cait. You need to work on that temper of yours. You'll wake the whole neighborhood." It took all the self-control Caitlyn had not to smack the smirk off his face. Instead she narrowed her eyes and placed a clenched fist on her hip.

"Why do you insist on making my life a living hell?" Shane's eyes sparkled as he took a step toward Caitlyn.

"Why do you insist on denying how much you actually like me?"

"I most certainly do not!" He stepped even closer.

"Who are trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?" Caitlyn opened her mouth to respond, but found herself unable to form any words as Shane came face-to-face with her. "You like me don't you Caitlyn?" Caitlyn couldn't deny the fact the Shane was physically attractive, but everything else about him was ugly.

"N-no." Was all she could come up with, she even managed to stutter. Caitlyn inwardly cursed her faltering voice. Shane chuckled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his face coming even closer to hers.

"Come on, Cait, just admit it. It'll make life _much_ easier for the both of us." Caitlyn's mind was drawing a blank, she couldn't even mutter one word. Shane's lips came even closer and Caitlyn came up the last few centimeters, meeting him in a light kiss. When Shane pulled away he let out a dark chuckle.

"And one more thing Cait…" Shane backed up and pointed to his left. About fifteen feet away two other boys, about the same age as Shane, stood. "…I'd like you to meet Jason and Nate." Then he addressed the boys. "Now pay up." Caitlyn stood confused for a moment, but the second the boys placed some money in Shane's hand she understood. It was a bet.

Hurt coursed through her body, causing tears to form in her eyes, but it was soon replaced by rage. She backhanded Shane across the face, then jogged back to her yard before the tears had the chance to fall. Caitlyn's nostrils flared as she tried to control the hot tears that were boiling to the surface. She walked into her house and shut the door behind her.

Shane had taken their feud to a whole new level. She didn't think even _he_ was that cold, apparently she was wrong. Caitlyn stood with her back to the door, holding onto the handle as she tried to gain control over her emotions, but a knock sounded on the door before she had the chance. "Get the hell away from my house!" She yelled thinking it was Shane coming to offer some lame apology.

"Sorry, Caity. I guess I should've called first." Mitchie sounded hurt. Caitlyn quickly opened the door to stop her from leaving.

"Oh, Mitch. I thought you were someone else." Mitchie's hurt expression turned into a concerned one.

"What did he do _this_ time?" The tone of Mitchie's voice scared Caitlyn slightly. Mitchie being such a happy person, it was weird to see her seething. Caitlyn had told her best friend all about her annoyingly frustrating neighbor and Mitchie knew that the tears she saw hiding in Caitlyn's eyes had to be caused by him. So Caitlyn told Mitchie about what had just occurred as they proceeded to the kitchen to make comfort muffins.

"Sorry Caity. Some guys are insensitive bastards." Caitlyn failed to hold back a giggle. Mitchie _never_ swore, hearing her talk like that was just, funny.

"Yeah, they are." Mitchie smiled.

"I gotta go, Cait, think you can handle not killing the jerk while I'm gone?" Caitlyn nodded.

"I'll see you later." Mitchie walked out the door and Caitlyn finished the little cleaning there was left to do. After making—and eating—Mitchie's special recipe muffins Caitlyn was feeling much better, so she decided to go back outside. She refused to let her jerk-of-a-neighbor ruin such a beautiful day.

Caitlyn grabbed the rake from her shed and began to pile the colored leaves under her favorite climbing tree. "Hey." The suddenness of the voice caused her to jump and she turned to face her intruder. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Caitlyn immediately recognized the boy as the shorter one of the two boys' who had been with Shane.

"Get off my property." She said and continued raking.

"I just came over to apologize. I didn't think Shane would actually do something like that." Caitlyn glanced at him. He looked sincere, but she didn't buy it.

"This another bet? What is it this time? Get me to take my shirt off?" He flinched at her words, not that he blamed her. She had every right to be mad at him and no reason to trust him. He sighed.

"Look, I really am sorry. Shane's my brother so I know first hand that he can be an insensitive ass, but he's really not _that_ bad of a guy. Here." He held out his hand palm-up with a wad of cash in the center.

"What's that?"

"The money Shane bet us. He told me if I was gonna come over here, to give it to you. Some sort of peace offering I guess."

"I don't take money from people I don't know."

"My name's Nate Gray, there now you know me."

"I'm _not_ taking your money." Nate silently insisted and Caitlyn was growing impatient. "Fine, if I take it will you leave me alone?" A mischievous glint shown in Nate's eyes.

"Maybe." Caitlyn grunted in aggravation.

"Are all Grays so annoying? Is it a family trait?"

"Yes, but I'm _much_ nicer than Shane." Caitlyn couldn't help the smiled that formed on her lips.

"Tell you what, we'll have a race. If I win, you keep the money."

"And if I win I get to kiss you."

"Well it's a win/win for you either was, isn't it?"

"Not really. Fifty dollars doesn't matter much to me." Caitlyn was surprised by the sincerity in his voice, despite the smirk on his lips. "So where are we racing to? The porch?" Caitlyn shook her head and pointed up.

"First one to the top of the tree wins."

"A tree climbing contest? You sure you know what your getting yourself into Caitlyn?"

"Oh yeah." They counted to three together—after both agreeing it was the only fair way—and shouted 'go'. They took to the tree and Caitlyn was immediately surprised that he was keeping up with her, but her competitive side came out and she pushed harder. Caitlyn beat him to the top and smirked triumphantly as Nate pulled himself up to the top branch beside her.

"You set me up." He pouted.

"Doesn't feel to great, does it?" Caitlyn felt Nate's eyes on her, but she focused on a red leave that still gripped to a nearly bare branch.

"I really am sorry, about the bet." Nate said, breaking the momentary silence.

"It wasn't you."

"Well, I obviously played a part in it." Caitlyn chanced a look at him. He was looking at her with such intensity, such regret, that she actually believed he was sorry.

"It's okay." Caitlyn smiled happily. "Race you down." She dropped to the branch below her, but let Nate get ahead and beat her to the ground. She landed on the ground next to him and placed a light kiss on his lips. He sent her a quizzical look and Caitlyn smirked. "You won."

**Review!**


End file.
